House call
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Kono is sick and Danny is here to help, in his Danny Williams manner. can be read as friendship or romance whatever floats your boat!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Here a new story, i found that the pairing of Danny and Kono should be interesting as they seem so different but so compatible.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kono hasn't been to work for a couple of days because she had somehow caught the flu. Something that Danny will never ever understand, how can someone ever catch the cold in a hell hole pineapple infested island like Hawaii? The forecast was forever eternal sunshine and hot as hell!

Anyway, he was standing at her front door looking for the hidden key. He opened the door and let himself in.

"Kono?" He called out

"Yeah, I'm here" A weak voice muffled by a series of coughs emanated from the living room.

Danny entered the room looking at the couch with a perplexed expression.

"Huh, Kono are you that sad pile of covers?" He questioned toward the couch.

"Yeah…" She answered before poking her head out of the covers.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed flinching away from her "You, my dear, are a sight to see, I mean hot stuff right here!"

"Don't be an ass Danny! I feel like death!" She gave back giving him a death glare that wasn't really effective due to her condition.

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but you look like it too babe!" He said sitting down on the coffee table after dispersing the used tissues with his feet.

Kono grabbed a handful of used tissues and threw them at his direction.

"Hey! No need to get nasty!" Danny said trying to shoo away the tissues without touching them. "I mean nastier" He finished while glancing around his face showing all the disgust he was feeling. "Babe, I know you're sick but you could've used a little organisation going!" Gesturing around, analysing the state of the room.

"Please, as if that would be at the top of the list of preoccupation if you were in my state!" She spat with a nasal voice.

"Relax Rudolf! He joked referring to her red nose "I came in peace with only helping you in mind" He finished

"Fine than help if you must" She responded putting the cover back over her head.

"Okay first of all, have you eaten?"

"Does cough syrup count?"

A slight cringe appeared on his face "Hmmm, no! So I'm gonna get you something to eat than clean that disgusting sad excuse of apartment."

"Knock yourself out" Kono drawled out, she really couldn't care less about the unclean state of her apartment, but as her stomach growled a nice hot meal would be welcomed.

One fine chicken noodle soup and nice cleaned apartment later, Kono had managed to get Danny to watch The Notebook with her. How could he resist her sad sick face, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't complain (like he usually does) during the entire movie.

"Wait a minute, this movie is completely unrealistic. It set the bar way too high for poor guys like me! I mean who really would build a house for a woman with his own hands. He wrote her for an entire year, he...it... I mean... c'mon!" He almost screamed at the television while throwing his arms around in a very Danny like manner.

"Feeling threatened Danny?" Kono mocked in between coughs.

"I am not threatened, I just feel like it is unreasonable for young girls to put all their hopes on a relation of this sort. It isn't impossible but very unlikely. And you have got to realize that it takes a lot of work and effort to make a relationship work. People don't seem to focus on that part of the story, only on the part that if it's meant to be you will end up together in the end. And this, my friend, is a lot of bull" He finished, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wow you're the scrooge of romance! Romantic much"

"I would have you know that Danny Williams is a romantic guy, just in realistically"

"Love isn't realistic, nothing about it make sense"

He looked at her unconvinced, "Well maybe I am the scrooge of romance after all" He turned to Kono, she did look better but ironically seemed to look more tired. "How you feelin' babe?"

"Tired and I feel cold" She answered and it seemed that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Danny took a look at her, noticing that she trembling lightly. He brought his hand to her forehand.

"You're a little bit hot but it doesn't seem that bad, maybe we should get you to bed what do you think babe?"

"No, I'm fine right here."

"You cannot be comfortable, have you looked at yourself!" He cocked his eyebrow looking at her in a crooked position, contorting her body into itself.

"Let death claim me and anyway I will not climb those stairs" She let out, sounding a pouting child.

"Do not whine it is not helping your looks right now. You are already looking like a talking snot" Kono only gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Alright, c'mon" Danny said before taking her in his arms bridal style and made his way to the stairs.

"Nooooooo, put me back, it's cold and I was comfortable!"

"I thought we agreed that you shouldn't whine. And you'll love me when you'll be all settled in your bed" Danny laid her down and covered her body with the covers and as he pulled back Kono grabbed his arm.

"Stay, you could be my own personal heater" She said eyes closed.

"Is it all that I am to you? Do you have a sick pleasure in using me?!" Danny faked mocked.

"First of all you came here and offered help, I'm still smart enough to take you on your offer."

He settled by her side under the cover. "Fine, but this will not stand! Take note for the future!" He replied with a mocking tone. Kono only slipped herself closer to his body as an answer. She suddenly starting to cough uncontrollably, Danny winced and tried to get his face away from hers as much as he could.

"I'm telling you right now if I ever get sick because of you, I'm requesting that you take care of me!" He said all the while rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

"Fine, stop whining you big baby! You would like for me to where a nurse outfit while you're at it?!"

"I would love too, the tighter the better!" He finished with a smile.

"As you wish." Now let me sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and as for now I am shamelessly begging for reviews although adds are niceto the ego also!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this Danny gets sick after helping out Kono. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was in his office face down on a pile of paper work, he felt completely miserable. He wanted to help someone he cared about, who was in need and also round up his karma. But what did he get instead, the freaking flu! Kono will pay for this, he just didn't know how yet. And also he recognized that it really wasn't her fault. But as he felt his world falling apart he couldn't help but think "Off with her head… her beautiful head." As he let out another agonizing groan Steve walked into his office.

"Danny, just go home already. It's not like you're any help at the moment and if I get sick I would hate to go all navy seal on you, as you say. Plus you look like hell."

"Oh the kind words of a friend, they sooth my aching soul!" Danny mocked as he slowly raised his head to glare at Steve.

"Wow I underestimated your face! What is worse than hell?" Steve exclaimed.

"Your face when I'll be done with it! Steve, I am sick could you get off my ass!" Danny gave back.

"Fine but please do go home, your face is giving 5-0 a bad press!" Steve said with an evil grin to which he received a death glare from Danny.

"Fine I'm leaving, at least your ugly aneurysm face won't be the last thing I see when I'll be facing my pending end!"

"Don't be so dramatic Danno!"

"I would really like to know what is it that makes you think that you can call me Danno!?"

"Feel better now… Danno!" Steve said with a grin before he left the office.

Danny let a puff of air escape his lips and rub his face with both hands. He really didn't feel like driving home, he just wanted to curl up and sleep for the rest of his life. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Steve, I swear, I will murder you hard!" He exclaimed without looking, his hands still covering his face.

"Wow, good thing I'm not the boss" A feminine voice gave back. The same voice that belongs to the person responsible for his predicament.

"You!" Danny said looking at her with disgust written all over his face.

"What?" Kono questioned.

"You did this to me, you witch!"

Kono only rolled her eyes "C'mon Danny, you know I did not make you sick on purpose!"

"Oh you would like for me to believe so, wouldn't you now! You infected me when I was vulnerable and willing to help you! Traitor!"

"Really Danny!? Anyway I came 'cause the boss would like me to give you a ride home. It's a slow day anyway." She explained.

Danny's eyes reduced into slits "Oh really, you wanna help now!? Don't you mean finish me up?!"

"Danny do you want the ride or not?"

He really didn't feel good, he really should accept. "Yes, thank you"

"Alright let's go"

When they arrived at Danny's apartment, he let out groan.

"I don't feel like walking all the way!"

"Danny you are such a baby, I seriously couldn't drive any closer without crashing the car!" Kono exclaimed.

"But it's just so far away!"

"Wow I did not know you were such a whiner when you get sick!" Kono said feeling slightly impatient.

After a while that mostly consisted of a hell of a lot of bargaining that entirely benefited Danny, they had finally made their way into his apartment. Danny let himself fall face first onto the couch.

"I would like my tea and soup now!" He demanded, voice muffled by the couch cushion.

"Yes my lord!" Kono mocked him. "I bet that when Grace is sick, she's not as half as difficult!"

"Oh I don't like my tea to be too hot and add a lot of honey and also I prefer brown sugar in it. And make sure to put at least four crackers by my soup." Danny said while sprawling his body over the couch.

"Danny could you be more pleasant when you ask me to do something for you?" Kono gave back, losing patience.

"Well I don't know Kono, could you not promise me a sexy nurse outfit to only back down from said promise?"

"Danny, you couldn't be serious!"

"Oh except, I was!"

Kono let out a puff of air, placing both of her hands on her hips and sending daggers in Danny's direction.

"Kono could you please prepare me my soup and tea" He said accentuating the word please with a hint of sarcasm.

"I swear I would rather murder that man than babysit after him ever again" She said under her breath while making her way to the kitchen.

When she came back she was greeted by the sight of Danny being completely wrapped up in a heavy blanket, only his face could be seen. His complexion had drastically lightened only his nose showed a bit of color.

"Ha finally I'm feeling so weak!" Danny exclaimed taken the platter from Kono.

"Danny can you be more dramatic!? And you are very welcomed!"

"Thank you Kono. You're being good to me, you're on the path of redemption!"

"Whatever Danny" She could on give back.

"Now can we watch Braveheart?!" He said with his eyes full of excitement. Watching the movie was part of the deal they made.

"As you wish"

They were at his favorite part of the movie, when Mel Gibson was giving the big speech. And Kono could hear Danny mouthing every single sentence. "… they may take our lives but they will never take our freedom! You hear that you freaking germs, you won't take me alive!" Danny exclaimed passionately.

Kono only turned her head to his direction with a shock expression covering her face. "Danny, I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'm afraid that maybe you have a fever and we should take care of that, what do you say?" She told him with precaution as if he was a mad man on the verge of having a psychotic breakdown.

"But the movie is not over!" Danny whined.

"Man you have got to stop whining!"

"And you need the nurse's outfit!" He gave back, to which Kono only rolled her eyes.

"You know what Danny, do whatever you want, I'm just trying to help" She let out completely frustrated by him. They did finish the movie and somehow he convinced her to watch Rambo.

They didn't really talk during that time, only Danny's ragged breath, coughs and sniffing would be heard. Half of the movie has already been watch, the action packed scene was cut by Danny's voice.

"I have a headache, my nose is running and I feel like death is awaiting me!" Danny whined.

"Danny Williams for heaven's sake can you not whine for like a millisecond?" Kono let out completely exasperated by his attitude.

"Well I wouldn't be whining if you haven't gotten me sick!" He gave back pouting.

"Are you never gonna let that go! I mean, seriously, you're the one who wanted to help me!"

"Still, I treated you better than you are treating me right now!"

Kono took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, she knew that Danny could act like a baby but never to this extreme. She wished that he would never get sick ever again!

"Alright Danny, what can I do to get better?" She asked her voice still tense.

"Could you kiss my forehead?"

Kono's eyes reduced to slits "You want me to do what?"

"Kiss my forehead, you know to actually nurse me back to health!" He exclaimed.

"Danny! What do you think that I've been doing this whole time!?" She retorted, her voice was a couple of octaves higher.

"Please, it would make me feel better!"

"But I don't want to! You're all pasty and sweaty and filled with germs!"

"You are a terrible nurse!"

"I don't think that you would've done it for me!"

"Well I wasn't the one trying to redeem himself, now was I?!" Kono let out another puff of air. "Hey! I don't remember me being so short tempered with you!" Danny finished. He slowly shifted toward her position on the couch, leaning his body toward expectantly.

Kono slowly spread her arms tension visible in her muscles. A wide smirk appeared on Danny's face while he placed his head on her chest.

"Hey don't try any funny stuff Williams!" Kono warned.

"Not even if it helps to my recovery?!" Danny ask with a fake innocent tone.

"I swear..." She started but was cut off by Danny.

"Hey you never know, you're no doctor! Now could I have my kiss?"

"I don't want to be sick, like you said I'm no doctor but I think there might be a chance of me getting sick all over again! Then you will be indebted to me!" Kono explained.

"Well it seems that we will be stuck in a vicious circle!"

"Yeah that seems fine to you until you have to actually take care of me! It will be worse for me, you're the worst patient ever!"

"Yeah, well you're no doctor, not even a nurse! Kiss now!"

Kono slowly brought her lips to his forehead. She did envisioned how she could murder him and actually get away with it. But as much he could act like a whiny baby that man was her whiny baby.

"Now lips." Danny ordered.

"Do not push your luck Williams!" She warned him. How she wish to never be put in this situation ever again. If only the sickness part could be removed, it wouldn't be so bad actually.

"You owe me for the lack of nurse's outfit!" Danny tried to bargain.

"No"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Peace, love, rocknroll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, my computer went rogue on me, and it's an on-going war!**

**Last chapter! This one is set in the future. Danny and Kono are a couple, living together… married? Maybe, imagine whatever you like best! Enjoy now!**

* * *

It was early, too damn early to be puking your guts. Kono held on to the porcelain piece as if it could save her life as she was kneeled in front of it. She was pissed, at what she didn't know. But whatever that made her emptied her stomach instead of have the possibility to enjoy a session of surf could be damned.

It wouldn't stop, it just wouldn't. Tears were overcoming her eyes, the wave of nausea kept on pushing her body into commotion. Her grip tightened and she felt like her head was about to explode.

She felt a hand on her shoulder when she thought her stomach couldn't possibly have anything left to give.

"It's okay babe, let it happen" Danny's voice tried to console her. She tried to give a witty comeback to make him shut up but only more vomit escaped.

When finally her pain subsided, he handed her a cup of water so she could rinse her mouth.

"So how you're feeling?" He asked her.

"Like I've just delivered my entire digestive system!" She replied carefully, her throat was burning. All the while he was helping her up Danny kept a slight distance between them.

"Do you think that maybe you could've somehow caught the stomach flu?"

"I don't know but whatever made that happen better stay at bay!" She warned to nothing in particular.

"Listen, maybe you should stay home today. I'm sure we can survive a day without you!" He offered.

"Yeah maybe you're right. I wouldn't want to puke my guts during an interrogation!" She joked.

"Yeah and I would hate for you to contaminate the entire team, who knows what you've already done to me!"

"Danny…" She warned.

"I'm joking, I'm joking… not really! But what about you get to bed and I prepare you something that will help your angry stomach before I leave hmmm?"

"Yeah that actually sounds good"

She had spent the entire day by the toilet, her trusty companion. Every time she thought she was getting better, she would get hit by an intense session of nausea and vomiting followed by a horrible headache. But one day off turned into almost a week off. Every time she would feel better it would be proven to her how much wrong she really was.

Ever thing was going great the morning of her first day back. But the afternoon was a completely different story, she felt like her state had worsen. She was stuck in between a complete status of nausea and not being able to feel better by vomiting was absolute hell. The fear of emptying her stomach all over her office floor was hovering over her head. She always felt like she was about to gag but it just never actually came.

She let out a deep groan just as Danny walked in her office.

"Hey I came bearing a gift!" He said while handing her a bottle of ginger ale.

"Oh thank you! I was feeling so much better, I don't know what caused this" She said accepting the bottle from him.

"Huh, don't you remember lunch? Told you to not eat sushi's made by Komekona but noooooooo! Who wouldn't listen to me?"

"You said the same thing for the shrimps and they are great! So sorry if I have more faith in him than you apparently do!"

"No, no that is not true. But with your little experience this week mixed with the fact that you ate uncooked food prepared in this unforgiving heat was, my dear, a stupid idea!" He said flailing his arms around.

"Is this little speech supposed to help in any way, 'cause it certainly ain't helping me!" She responded flatly.

"Well yeah, always listen to Danny!" He said both hands in the air as if it was most obvious fact. Kono only glared at him.

"If you have nothing else that is useful, maybe you should walk away." Kono gave back menacingly.

"Love you dear! Scream if you need anything!" He said with a mocked tone while leaving her office.

Maybe Danny was right, but she will never be the one telling him so. She will never hear the end of it. The drink really was helping her angry stomach, maybe mixing the sushi with residual stomach flu wasn't her brightest idea! But it just looked so good. Kono let out another groan as her stomach let itself known once again, she pressed her forehead to her desk enjoying the slightly cooling sensation. She sat up and took a deep breath as she felt the envy to blow chunks everywhere rise again.

At the same moment Chin entered her office and taking a seat.

"Hey cuz!" He let out enthusiastically to only have in response a deep groan from Kono. "So I see you're feeling great!"

"Chin, I don't need your sarcasm right now! I already have Danny on my ass 24/7 and that's too much to bear!" She said before taking another swig from the bottle.

"So what's going on?" He asked with concern showing all over his face.

"Well I somehow caught the stomach flu, I was feeling better and now I'm starting to rethink my decision on trusting Komekona's sushi's'. And every time I think I'm getting better and I can go at least half a day without having any nausea, it eventually all goes to hell." Kono answered her face scrunching.

Chin only stare at her contemplatively "Hmmm Kono? Do you maybe think that it could be something else?"

"You don't mean food poisoning?!" Fear was written all over her face.

Chin let out a small laugh before continuing "No. Something that has nothing to do with food." He simply let out.

"Cuz, what are you saying? I'm getting lost here."

"Don't make me spell it out for you Kono" He almost plead.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would be straight forward." She felt a headache coming up, she really didn't care for his riddle right now.

"How about smells?" He added.

"What about them?!" She responded feeling frustrated by the lack of direction in the conversation.

"Is there any smell that used to attract you and now can't stand them?"

"Yeah but I mean when you're under nausea invasion anything can get black listed!"

"Huh huh" He let out cocking his eyebrow letting a pause before continuing. "Kono do you think that you might be pregnant?" He finally let out.

Kono's eyes widened in surprise "What! No!" She exclaimed.

"You're sure? I mean when was the last time that you..." He trailed off.

"Chin! I am not discussing my sexual life with my cousin!" Now she really felt like vomit was about to repaint every single wall of this office.

It was now Chin's turn to have a shocked expression on his face "Kono Kalakaua! Like I would care for these kind of details! I do not need those mental pictures in my mind, never! I was just asking when the last time that you were on your period was!" He let out squirming in his chair.

A slight blush crept up Kono's face "Oh, well it was..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I can't remember actually." She finished in an almost audible whisper. She took the small calendar that was upon her desk and frantically searched in it not really seeing anything. She threw the calendar on the desk without finding what she was looking for.

"That bastard knocked me up!" She said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Wait now, I was just suggesting" Chin tried.

"No. No. No! You must be right! How could you even know before me!?"

"Well you said that it wasn't constant and we all had Komekona's sushis with the exception of Danny and we're doing fine. I could be wrong." He tried to reassure her.

"That would be perfect timing!" She said with bitterness in her voice.

"It wouldn't be so bad"

"First of all I'm having a miniature Danny!" To that Chin's face cringe "Second of all you men are not the ones who have to quit your job so you can incubate properly!" She almost screamed throwing her arms in the air. Chin open his mouth to say something but was cut by Kono's voice. "I gotta go, cover for me please!" She asked, leaving the office without waiting for an answer from her cousin.

Kono marched with much determination toward Danny's office, a murderous look graced her face. She had driven to nearest store and grabbed a pregnancy test. After waiting for and excruciating minute she finally got the result. That jackass was in fact the reason for sad predicament and she going to destroy him in this precinct!

She barged in Danny's office not caring if he got startled by her sudden appearance. Danny jump in fact surprise by her visit, his voice faltered as he was speaking with somebody on the phone about their current case.

"Ha my beautiful love! Feelin' better?!" He exclaimed completely oblivious to her enraged expression.

"You did this to me you ass!" She let out menacingly slowly making her to him.

"No, au contraire ma chère, I tried to dissuade you from making a terrible mistake but you refused to listen!"

"That is not what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed.

"Then what?" He questioned confused.

"What I'm talking about is you idiot impregnated me!" She said making a sharp movement to her stomach.

Danny froze, his gaze zeroed in on her flat stomach "What?" He slowly let out.

"Yeah you heard me you moron!"

"We gonna have a baby!?" He said raising his hand to his mouth, his eyes getting bigger by the second.

"No! No, you do not get to be happy about this! No way in hell!" Kono was fuming now.

"We're going to be parents! I'm gonna be dad once again and you a first time mom!" Danny let out excitedly moving toward Kono.

"Stay away from me Williams! Why are you so happy about this?" She let out, chest heaving.

Danny took the last steps to her placing one hand on her cheek the other one on her stomach. "You gonna have my baby" He said explained his eyes shining.

Kono's anger melted at this sight. "I won't be able to work eventually, I won't be able to drink, SURF!" She let out in a whine "I'm gonna get so fat!" She let out dropping her head pouting.

"You'll be beautiful, even more than you're already are."

"You're saying that now! Wait till the hormones kick in!"

"I'll say it then too!" There was a pause as both registered their situation "We're going to be parents!" Danny finished.

"I hate you" Kono responded.

"I love you babe"

* * *

**That was fun! hope you enjoyed! Review please it was v-day after all!**


End file.
